Consumers have numerous handheld computing devices available for purchase, such as laptops, tablets, and smartphones for example. Application developers attempt to account for the wide variety of available device configurations and input types when developing useable application controls. One challenging area concerns managing textual attributes, such as font sizes for example, in conjunction with the plurality of input types available to the end-user. For example, use of a drop-down menu of preset font size values may not be a natural way of allowing users to adjust font sizes using touch, gestures, or other touch-based inputs. As such, application developers may need to consider touch-based input paradigms when developing application controls.